Si belle, mais si fausse
by Margaux.R
Summary: De sa vie l'homme ne garde que les souvenirs heureux. Les autres, le temps les efface, et il n'y a pas de douleur que l'oublie ne cicatrise, pas de deuil dont on ne se console… POV:DMHGGW DMHG
1. Elle

_

* * *

_

**16/04/09**

Nouveaux post corrigé. Un tant soit peu.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

* * *

Premier chapitre.

* * *

Si belle, mais si fausse

*****

**Elle.**

_

* * *

_

_De sa vie l'homme ne garde que les souvenirs heureux. Les autres, le temps les efface, et il n'y a pas de douleur que l'oublie ne cicatrise, pas de deuil dont on ne se console.… ¤_

**_

* * *

_**

Cette phrase provient d'un homme. Un écrivain moldu qui l'a écrite dans un de ses romans. Livre que j'ai dévoré à l'âge de 11 ans. Quelques jours avant de recevoir ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. A cette époque j'ai tout simplement aimé cette phrase, cet ordre de mots. Poétique, belle, vraie….

C'est ce que je croyais….

A présent, je sais que cet homme n'a pas réellement connu tout ce qu'il racontait. Cet homme n'a jamais eu à verser des larmes, à faire couler le sang autre que le sien. Il n'a jamais eu peur de se regarder dans un miroir.

Moi si.

J'ai dix sept ans et connais déjà la guerre, la souffrance, la mort…

Chaque matin, je maudis le ciel de ne pas nous laisser en paix.

Chaque soir, au moment de me coucher, je prie le ciel de me laisser dormir à tout jamais.

Et chaque nuit, mes cauchemars reviennent.

Infernaux. Chaotiques.

Je revoie en rêves, la dure réalité de la dernière bataille.

Je la revis.

Et j'ai mal.

A chaque nouvelle excursion dans mon sommeil, je remarque certains détails auxquels je n'avais pas prêtés attention. Auxquels je ne _pouvais_ prêter attention alors que je me battais pour ma vie....

J'ai vu qu'à l'instant où Padma Patil recevait le sort de la mort, Parvati s'éteignait aussi.

J'ai vu Remus Lupin allongé sur le sort, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Auprès de lui, Tonks, hurlant au désespoir, les larmes s'écrasant sur le torse du mort, l'embrassant une dernière fois, avant de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, pour suivre son aimé dans l'au-delà.

Chaque nuit, je me réveille terrorisée. Les sanglots me secouent et la sueur colle mes cheveux sur mon front.

Mes yeux sont éteints. Morts.

Morts en même tant que mon meilleur ami. Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort, avant de succomber à ses blessures.

Ron est amnésique. Trop de Doloris, ont dit les Médicomages. Comment ne pas le deviner ? Il ne me reconnaît pas. Moi, sa Mione, comme il aimait m'appeler.

Et je l'envie. Je l'envie d'être débarrassé de ces images. De redevenir comme un nourrisson, de tout devoir réapprendre sur la vie. De l'idéaliser de nouveau, dans l'insouciance de l'enfance….

Ginny, elle, dépérit lentement, meurt à petits feux. La seule chose qui l'empêche de partir définitivement, est le petit être qui grandit en elle.

Le dernier Potter.

Mme Weasley pleure quatre de ses enfants.

Ron et Ginny, ses derniers, qui ne la reconnaissent plus.

Percy, son fils qui l'avait reniée mais qui l'a pardonnée et l'a protégée. Il est mort dans les bras de Molly. _Pardon_. Tel était son dernier mot.

Et Bill. Victime de Greyback. Vengé par Fleur. Fleur s'est tranchée la gorge, éclaboussant de sang ses cheveux argentés, ses yeux bleus tournés vers ceux de son mari, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Elle dormait comme un ange. Sans ce rouge, on l'aurait cru. Mariée à Bill, elle le suivait jusqu'à sa tombe. Sacrifiant et emportant avec elle sa petite fille pas encore née.

Charlie est retourné en Roumanie.

Les Jumeaux vivent sur le Chemin de Traverse et ont besoin plus que quiconque de rire et d'oublier. Mais comment oublier ? En inventant pour les enfants, en racontant au monde ?

Arthur Weasley a tellement vieilli. Il a vécu tant de moments difficiles…. Il est respecté au Ministère. Respecté et admiré. Il est le conseiller du Ministre. Ce Ministre qu'il méprise. Que je méprise…

Et moi…

J'ai vu mes parents mourir sous mes yeux, la terreur à jamais gravée dans leur regard. J'entends toujours le rire glacial de Rodolphus Lestrange. Je me souviens du rayon vert, sorti de ma baguette qui l'a frappé en plein coeur.

Alors, oui, je pense que cet écrivain moldu a tort.

Terriblement tort.

J'ai connu nombre de moments de bonheur mais je les oublie. Lentement. Ils disparaissent, remplacés par ces souvenirs couverts de sang.

La seule chose qui me permet de vivre est son visage.

Son visage interdit. Ses yeux dans lesquels, je n'ai pas le droit de me noyer.

Et pourtant, je l'aime.

Je l'aime tant que je souffre et que j'en meure. Je ne vis plus ; je survis.

Mais c'est impossible, voué à l'échec. Je ne peux le serrer dans mes bras sans trahir mon Camp. Sans trahir mes amis. Ce serait mal les remercier, eux qui ont tant fait pour moi…

Mon cœur a arrêté de battre quand j'ai vu ce Mangemort lui fonçait dessus pour le tuer. J'ai hurlé tellement fort… Il s'est tourné vers moi. Mais je n'ai pas pu soutenir son regard.

Si Harry le savait…. Moi, aimer notre pire ennemi….

Un Serpentard….

Un ex-Mangemort….

Un Malefoy….

* * *

¤ **C**'est une phrase extraite du roman de **R**oland **D**orgelès, Les Croix de feu. **J**'ai étudié cet extrait en classe et immédiatement j'ai pensé à écrire cette fic. Bisous.

A suivre dans **Lui**.

* * *


	2. Lui

* * *

Second chapitre.

**

* * *

**

Si belle, mais si fausse

**_*_**

**Lui.**

_

* * *

_

_De sa vie l'homme ne garde que les souvenirs heureux. Les autres, le temps les efface, et il n'y a pas de douleur que l'oublie ne cicatrise, pas de deuil dont on ne se console...._

**_

* * *

_**

J'aime beaucoup les livres moldus. Quand j'étais petit, Mère m'en procurés en secret. Mon père ne devait en aucun cas connaître mon attirance pour les romans moldus. Il m'aurait torturé.

Cet homme, ce Moldu, a inventé cette phrase. Si belle, si poétique mais si fausse…

Je n'ai que de très rares souvenirs de bonheur. Je n'ai été heureux que lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

Le reste de ma vie n'est que haine, souffrance et hypocrisie. Mon père, ce maudit Sang-Pur… Il m'a gâché la vie, m'a détruit mon enfance, m'a volé mon insouciance.

La nuit, ma mère entrait dans ma chambre, me prenait contre elle et me berçait. Pendant des heures. « Pleure, mon Dragon… Pleure et oublie.... » Mais je ne pleurais pas. L'éducation paternelle avait porté ses fruits. Et je n'ai jamais oublié. Depuis l'âge de sept ans, je montre à mon père le visage qu'il veut me voir arborer. Je l'imite dans son comportement.

Ignore ma mère.

Insulte les enfants de Moldus.

Porte un masque.

Je me souviens de sa surprise quand il m'a vu sauver Londubat des griffes de ma tante Bellatrix, lors de la bataille finale. Haine et dégoût ont envahi son visage alors qu'il se jetait sur moi. _Mauvais_ _fils, traître à ton sang, maudit enfant !_

Il n'a pas fini, je l'ai tué avant.

Des deux côtés, il y avait des morts. Mangemorts et Ordre du Phénix confondu, jonchaient le sol, leur sang se mêlant entre eux, le vent balayant leurs visages morts.

Et moi, au milieu. Apparence d'enfant et pourtant homme depuis deux ans. Depuis cette nuit de cauchemar. Depuis l'apposition de la marque sur mon bras blanc.

Tâche de ténèbres sur mon jeune corps.

« Malefoy ! »

Son cri me hante. Elle a hurlé mon nom alors que Goyle Senior fondait sur moi, pour me tuer.

J'ai rencontré son regard chocolat.

Mais elle a détourné la tête. Par peur de se noyer. De se perdre. Par peur d'aller trop loin, peut-être.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Je suis retourné au combat, assassinant chaque Mangemort que je croisais.

J'ai vu la moitié des Weasley tomber. Entendu le hurlement de leur mère. Vu le sang s'écoulait en ruisseau. J'en rêve encore.

Potter est mort.

Mon ennemi. Mon rival. Depuis si longtemps. Me manque-t-il ? Je ne sais pas. Ne sais plus. Suis perdu…

Weasmoche vit à Ste Mangouste, maintenant.

Et la fille.… Elle porte l'enfant du Survivant. Un enfant que le Ministère refuse de reconnaître en tant que celui du grand Harry Potter. Sûrement à cause de ce bébé qui grandit en elle qu'elle ne se tue pas. Sera-t-elle une bonne mère ? Je l'espère pour elle. Sa famille a déjà tant souffert… Mais je leur en veux et les déteste toujours. Leurs morts ne seront jamais oubliés. Ils occuperont à jamais les pensées des vivants.

Alors que moi… Nous… Mon père est haï même dans la mort. Et je l'oublie. L'efface. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui. Ma mère est partie aussi. Me laissant seul. Moi, le dernier des Malefoy, au sang des Black, coulant dans mes veines. Ma mère et ses sœurs ne sont plus. La fille d'Andromeda non plus. Je suis le dernier. Ce sang noir n'est que poison, haine et folie. Je désire tant m'en débarrasser. M'ouvrir les veines pour faire couler ce sang de fous, de monstre. Si pur… Si diabolique…

Dans ma poche, se trouve une fiole. Du poison. Le plus puissant. Le plus mortel. Chaque jour, chaque heure, je l'admire, joue avec et le range.

Pourquoi ne le bois-je pas ? J'ai pourtant démontré mon courage de Gryffondor…

Une seule raison à ma survie, à mon envie de rester sur Terre….

Elle.

Rien qu'elle.

Elle parcourt mes rêves, anime ma vie.

Est ma vie.

J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. La garder rien qu'à moi. Effacer le chagrin de ses yeux.

Mais c'est impossible. Elle est gardée, protégée, tel le trésor qu'elle est.

Meilleure amie du Survivant et futur marraine de son enfant. Elle n'a pas le droit de me parler, de me regarder. Elle est mon Interdit. Toute ma vie. Je n'approuve qu'une seule mort. La noyade dans son chocolat doré.

La vie est cruelle. Ce Moldu l'ignorait mais moi, je le sais.

Je n'ai que dix sept ans et me meurs d'amour. J'ai vécu la guerre, tué des hommes et des femmes.

Ensemble nous avons bravé cet interdit. Nos regards se sont croisés sur le champ de bataille. Une fraction de seconde. Mais, c'est trop tard. Nous avons franchi le pas.

Ses yeux dorés me manquent et me hantent. J'ai envie de dormir, de mourir à ses côtés. Je ne peux pas. Ses proches l'interdisent. Aucun contact avec un fils de Mangemort, même repenti. Tel est leur loi. Et elle obéit. Ils sont son unique famille, elle ne peut, ne veut pas les blesser.

Et pourtant, nos regards se croisent, s'accrochent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Je l'aime. J'en suis sûr. Tout en elle m'appelle. Je la veux. L'aime. L'admire. Il me faut son visage et ses cheveux.

J'aime la Granger au goût interdit.

* * *

Voilà. Plus que le troisième et dernier chapitre : **Eux**.

* * *


	3. Eux

* * *

Ce sont des POV, en alternative de Hermione, Drago et Ginny. Normalement c'est assez facile de deviner qui parle. Mais au moindre problème, prévenez-moi.... Bisous.

* * *

Si belle, mais si fausse

*****

**Eux.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'attendais devant le cours de Métamorphoses, avec Ginny et Neville. Celui-ci nous suit et nous protège, depuis la fin de mon trio. De notre trio.

Il est passé devant nous. Nos regards se sont accrochés.

« Dégage de là, Malefoy, a craché Neville. »

Depuis cette nuit de mort, Neville a changé. Il a gagné en assurance. Sûrement parce qu'il a perdu Luna, sa petite amie. Que sa grand-mère, dernier membre de sa famille a été assassinée.

Ou parce qu'il a tué. A vengé ses parents et dans le même temps Sirius. Il a tué Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Il n'a ressenti aucune pitié, quand elle l'a supplié de lui laisser la vie.

J'ai sursauté et rompu le contact. J'ai baissé les yeux. Lui a continué à me regarder. Ses yeux ont glissé sur le ventre rebondi de Ginny. Celle-ci le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Alors, il est parti, sous le regard haineux de Neville.

Le Professeur McGonagall nous a fait signe d'entrer. Elle a les yeux fatigués. Elle a beaucoup souffert, elle aussi. Comme nous tous.

Très peu d'élèves sont revenu à Poudlard. Beaucoup sont morts ou orphelins. Certains ont quitté l'Angleterre ou ont abandonné la Magie. McGonagall, notre directrice laisse ses élèves aller quand ils veulent aux cours qu'ils veulent.

Nous sommes en mai, et je ne révise pas mes ASPIC.

******

Je l'ai vue. Elle, mon Interdit. Je me suis noyé dans son chocolat. J'étais bien. Cet imbécile de Londubat m'en a sorti. De mon Paradis.

Je dois le féliciter. Il la protège bien. Avec lui, elle ne craint rien. Mais moi... mais moi je ne veux lui faire aucun mal.

Seulement la prendre et la serrer contre moi.

Il faut qu'il le comprenne…

Je suis resté à l'autre bout du couloir à la regarder entrer en classe. Elle a tourné légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

A-t-elle su que j'étais là ?

******

Si je pouvais mourir….

Mon amour est parti et une part de moi avec lui.

Il a sauvé le monde.

Et personne ne lui en est reconnaissant. Personne dans la communauté des sorciers ne se souvient des combattants, des morts, des survivants. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus dans ce nouveau monde en paix. Nous appartenons à l'ancien. Nous ne sommes plus que des ombres, des souvenirs.

Le bébé me tape sur le ventre. Il m'indique qu'il est là, alors que je ne veux que l'oublier. Ignorer sa présence dans mon ventre. Je n'ai pas dit à Mione qu'il me donnait des coups. Son premier était le lendemain de la mort de Harry.

La mort du père et l'éveil de l'enfant.

Je souffre et meurs de l'intérieur. Ce bébé me tue. Me fait du mal.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dire _mon_ bébé ?

Cet enfant…. Il vit alors que son père est mort…. Si j'avais eu à choisir, je l'aurais tué ce petit. Pour sauver mon amour.

Mais maintenant, il est là. Et je ne peux le détrôner. Il s'installe en moi. Il m'assassine, me prend la vie. Petit à petit.

Mione aussi souffre.

J'ai remarqué ses regards échangés avec Malefoy.

Elle l'aime.

Je m'en suis aperçu. Cela fait deux mois que la paix est installée et que Voldemort est détruit.

J'ai eu du mal à accepter la vérité, mais c'est ainsi.

Mione aussi est en train de mourir. Mourir d'amour. J'aurais préféré en finir lors de la bataille, aux côtés de Harry. Plutôt que de supporter cette souffrance constante. Cette torture.

Je dois lui parler. Elle ne doit pas gâcher sa chance. Elle a tant souffert, qu'elle a droit au bonheur.

Le bébé donne un nouveau coup, m'arrachant un petit gémissement. McGonagall me jette un regard et continue son cours. Hermione a compris. Mais ne dit rien. Elle attend que je lui en parle. Son ou sa filleule s'est réveillé depuis deux mois.

******

Gin est venue me parler de lui.

Elle sais tout, a tout compris. Accepte. Et ne me juge pas. Elle comprend. Elle sait ce que veut dire 'aimer à en mourir'.

« Vas-y ma Mione, soit heureuse. Ne t'occupe pas des autres…. »

Elle a eu une nouvelle grimace. Je sais que son bébé lui donne des coups. Depuis la fin de la bataille. Au moment où Harry partait.

J'attends qu'elle m'en parle.

Au repas, il est passé devant ma table de Gryffondor. M'a longuement fixée puis a regardé furtivement le ventre de Ginny. Pourquoi fait-il cela à chaque fois ? A-t-il peur comme moi que Gin abandonne cet enfant, qu'elle ne désire visiblement pas… ?

******

Je l'aime tant que j'en meurs.

Elle est si belle et si triste. Elle souffre comme moi.

Il faut que je lui parle. Pour en finir. Pour savoir.

Avant de boire mon poison.

******

Gin m'a passé la cape de Harry. Me l'a donnée.

« Je n'en veux plus, a-t-elle murmuré. »

Je suis sortie de la tour et me suis dirigée vers le parc.

Une personne était assise, à ma place, au bord du lac. J'ai reconnu ses épaules, son dos, ses cheveux. Il s'est tourné vers moi. Ses grands yeux d'acier plongés dans les miens.

J'ai lentement enlevé la cape. Comment m'avait-il vue ?

Il s'est décalé vers la gauche. Je me suis assise dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

******

Elle est là, derrière moi, sous la cape de Potter. Je me retourne.

Mon regard est attiré vers le sien, pourtant invisible.

Lentement, elle apparaît. Je me pousse un peu pour lui faire une place. Elle s'assoit près de moi. Je la regarde en oblique. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le noir du lac. Elle frissonne. Oserais-je ?

******

Il fait froid. Son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille. Une douce chaleur envahi mon ventre. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je le sens qui sourit.

Est-il lui aussi dans un autre monde ? Au bonheur. Je tourné un peu la tête vers son visage. Je rencontre ses yeux. Son acier brille de tendresse. La flamme de la passion dévore son visage. Mon souffle s'accélère. Mes joues chauffent doucement. Il se penche lentement vers moi.

******

Je l'ai embrassée.

Et elle m'a répondu. Ma chimère, mon amour, ma vie. Elle m'aime. Pas besoin de mots. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Le lit-elle dans les miens ?

Je l'embrasse fiévreusement. L'allonge doucement sur l'herbe et l'embrasse. Encore, toujours.

La nuit s'éclaire. Les étoiles étincellent. Ma nuit est levée. Le jour est en moi. Je suis réveillé.

Ai oublié mon passé. Ne pense qu'à notre futur.

******

Il m'a embrassée.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout mon corps lui hurle mon amour. Le sien aussi.

L'herbe est mouillée. Mais qu'importe. Il est là. Sur moi, près de moi.

Je l'aime.

Son gris s'est éclairci. Mon chocolat devient au lait. Son argenté réapparaît et mon doré aussi.

Nos ténèbres disparaissent.

Est-ce un rêve ?

Non. Nous sommes là, à nous aimer.

******

Je les ai observés. Toute la nuit.

Ils s'aiment et se le crient. La lumière les entoure. Ils sont sortis de leur cauchemar.

Je les envie.

Ils sont deux à affronter la vie. Sont unis. Et n'ont plus peur de rien.

Dans le ciel, une étoile brille. C'est celle aux côtés de l'Etoile de Sirius.

Est-ce toi, mon amour ? Est-ce toi qui t'illumine ?

Tu approuves leur amour... ?

Alors moi aussi.

Je ne veux que le bonheur de Mione.

A deux, ils sont plus forts.

Et moi, je suis si seule…

Ton étoile brille encore. Fort. Très fort. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Oui, j'ai compris.

Tu penses à ce bébé. Mais cet enfant n'est pas toi. Ne le sera jamais. Je ne peux l'aimer comme je t'ai aimé, toi.

Tu m'as abandonnée. A joué au héros, encore une fois.

« C'est la dernière fois. » Tu me l'avais promis ! Et tu as eu raison.... Tu as tenu ta promesse. Il aurait mieux fallut que tu faillisses comme les autres fois où tu me jurais que tu me rejoignais à Pré au Lard, alors que tu oubliais. Les colères dans lesquelles je rentrais !

Tu as combattu une dernière fois.

Et tu m'as interdit de te suivre.

Interdit de te pleurer.

Interdit d'arrêter de vivre.

Tu m'as simplement ordonné d'aimer ce bébé. Notre bébé.

Mais je ne peux pas, n'y arrive pas. Je le hais simplement.

Ton étoile brille. Es-tu en colère, Amour ?

Mais c'est vrai, pourtant.

Tu voulais une famille, des noces et des enfants.

Et me voilà fille-mère, veuve avant le mariage.

Mon Harry, je vais te faire une dernière promesse.

Je vais l'aimer, si tel est ton souhait. L'aimer autant que toi.

Autant que mes enfants que je n'aurais pas. Le chérir et l'aimer.

Ton bébé.

Mon bébé.

Notre bébé.

Ce petit Potter mêlé aux Weasley.

Il est ton enfant, Harry Potter. Celui du Survivant.

* * *

Ca a beau être super triste, c'est en quelque sorte un happy-end non... ? **x)** Pas de tomates !

* * *


End file.
